Te voy a contar un cuento
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Charlus Potter no logra que su hijo James se duerma. Por lo que le cuenta un cuento, sin embargo, aquel cuento es la más fiel realidad. Como Charlus Potter conoció y conquistó a Dorea Black.


**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Personajes olvidados" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._**

* * *

**Te voy a contar un cuento**

—Nunca imaginarías que odiseas pasaron tus padres antes de poder estar juntos—El bebé de cabello moreno río en brazos de su padre que le pasea por el cuarto de la cuna. Tenía que hacerle dormir y no sabía cómo iba a lograrlo. El pequeño no tenía ni pizca de sueño—Tu madre y yo nos conocimos en Hogwarts—Continuó con una sonrisa evocando los viejos tiempos—Claramente te estoy hablando de hace muchísimos años, creo que quedan muy poco profesores de aquel tiempo...

Ella era una bella Slytherin, como toda su familia, y pese a que yo tenía sólo once años, caí rendido a sus pies.—La voz del padre de la criatura sonaba enamorada pese a los años que habían pasado de aquellos días de septiembre.—Yo era un Gryffindor cabezota y la perseguí durante aquellos siete años. Era feliz recibiendo cualquier gesto de ella, ya fuera ver como se pasaba una mano por su cabello o esa mirada que aparentaba indiferencia, pero yo sabía que no le era indiferente—El niño de cabello morenos le puso una de las manos en la mejilla a su padre, sin pocas ganas de dormirse, como si entendiera cada una de las palabras que su padre le estaba contando y supiera que era importante—Cuando crezcas entenderás de lo que te hablo...-El padre sonrió mirando al niño, como si pudiera predecir el futuro.

—Ambos éramos populares en la escuela, aunque por diversas circunstancias.—Puso los ojos en blanco y el niño rió sonoramente—Yo era buscador del equipo de Quidditch, y ella por su familia. Era de muy buena familia—Recalcó aquella última frase, antes de ponerse a meditar algo, para a continuación añadir—Te tengo que enseñar a jugar al Quidditch, pero cuando crezcas, aun eres muy pequeño, pero recuérdamelo.—El padre hablaba como si su hijo fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa.

—Mi familia no es que fuera de un bajo linaje, y aunque la pureza de la sangre no fuera importante para nosotros, lo cierto es que los tiempos eran distintos y todos mis parientes eran sangre limpia, pero no era suficiente para sus padres, y ella me lo dejó claro cuando me declaré. Ambos estábamos en séptimo.-Sus labios mostraron una sonrisa triste por unos segundos.

—Que salieramos juntos—continuó con la historia— era cuestión de tiempo. Pero yo no sabía que tuviera que pasar tanto.-Lanzo un suspiro de pesadez—Nos graduamos y cada vida tomó su rumbo. Yo entré a trabajar al Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas, en el Escuadrón de Reversión de Magia Accidental—Por un momento, el padre se queda pensando en aquellos tiempos, buscando, quizás, alguna parte de aquel periodo de su vida que contar a la criatura—Se puede decir que allí terminé de formarme como el gran mago que soy ahora—Y desde luego sus palabras estaban teñidas de ese orgullo que tanto caracterizaba a los Gryffindor, pese a que el señor ya era muy mayor como para seguir cayendo en aquellos clichés.

—Mientras, tu madre, se comprometió con un mago de muy buena familia, poseedor de tierras, alto linaje, creo que haría mucho tiempo, estaba emparentado con los nobles británicos… Pero eso era cuando a los magos nos importaba lo que hacían los muggles—Ante aquella última frase, se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco. El progenitor pensaba que tal cosa era una tontería, porque tanto magos como muggles compartían el mismo terreno, y por consiguiente no podían hacer como que los otros no existían. El niño se quedó mirando a su padre muy serio y con la boca ligeramente abierta, como si no entendiera a lo que se refería. Era muy pequeño como para saber que en un futuro compartiría la misma lucha que su padre, sólo que de un modo menos silencioso, si se puede decir.—Yo le conocía… Al prometido de tu madre, quiero decir. Habíamos competido mucho en Quidditch y se podría decir que no me caía del todo bien, como Slytherin que era…—El niño miró a su padre antes de poner sus manos en el rostro del padre, como queriéndole decir algo, y éste, como si le entendiera, no pudo evitar añadir—Ya sé que tu madre era Slytherin, pero ella era especial

Como luego me enteré por el Profeta—continuó hablando—aquel mago murió. Ahora mismo no recuerdo cómo, sucedió hace muchos años. No tengo memoria de elefante, qué quieres que te diga.—Negó con la cabeza antes de sentarse en un sillón que había en la habitación. En vista que el niño no tenía pensamiento de dormirse, al menos él no estaría dando vueltas por la habitación.—Y tu madre y yo pasamos muchísimos años sin encontrarnos.

Yo ascendí en el trabajo y conseguí un buen puesto en el Ministerio, no me podía quejar, y con el paso de los años, me fui labrando un prometedor futuro y un nombre dentro de los magos. El apellido Potter pronto comenzó a ganar cierto renombre y me vi invitado a varios eventos que hacía años sólo acudía a ellos por compromisos ancestrales.—Sentó al niño en su regazo, y este comenzó a mover las manos. Al parecer el oír hablar de fiestas le gustaba

—En uno de esos eventos, volví a encontrarme con tu madre. Los años sólo habían hecho que estuviera más guapa. No pude evitar volver a acercarme a ella, ya sabes, nunca me rendí en Hogwarts, mucho menos ahora que había salido. Ella seguía soltera y yo no había conocido a nadie que me arrebatara el corazón como lo había hecho ella.—Pese a los años pasados, el tono que utilizaba el padre del niño era emocionado, como si todavía siguiera sintiendo esos nervios. Como si en vez de una habitación, con su hijo, estuviera en aquel salón de una familia de alto linaje y acabara de verla después de muchos años.

—Pasamos toda la noche hablando, hasta que la fiesta terminó. Yo no quería separarme de ella y le propuse quedar al día siguiente por la tarde. No tenía nada que hacer y aunque lo tuviera, todo podría esperar por ella. Absolutamente todo. Para mi suerte, ella aceptó de buena gana, dedicándome una sonrisa que me dejó el corazón paralizado.—Miró al bebé que jugaba con sus manos pareciendo que acababa de descubrirlas—Hijo mío,—el niño alzó la cabeza—si una mujer te dedica una sonrisa como la que me dedicó tu madre, sabrás que esa mujer es tuya, y que sólo tienes que evitar cagarla.—Con la última palabra, el niño río.—Aquella sería la primera sonrisa, de las muchas, que me dedicaría desde entonces. No es que antes no me sonriera, simplemente que no era una de esas que dicen "sigue enamorándome". Y yo le hice caso.

Quedamos al día siguiente, y al otro, y al otro… Quedamos casi todos los días de nuestra vida. Yo hacía huecos en el trabajo para escaquearme e ir a verla. Ella se dejaba enamorar de aquella forma y siempre me complacía con un gesto, me abrazaba, me cogía la mano o me tomaba del brazo para caminar. Los gestos ariscos de Hogwarts habían cambiado, pero no era porque tu madre fuera arisca en Hogwarts, simplemente eran las circunstancias que la hicieron arisca. Nunca me contó desde cuando estaba prometida con el Slytherin, pero supuse que haría mucho—Suspiró revolviéndose el cabello canoso con una mano

—Llegó el momento en el que supe que aquel debía de ser el día.—Tras un momento de silencio, continuó hablando. El bebé ladeo el rostro y su padre sólo pudo evitar reír—Eso es algo que se siente. No sabes cómo pero siempre acaba llegando. Cuando conozcas a la mujer de tu vida, te darás cuenta que a veces las cosas llegan y no sabes desde hace cuánto que las estabas esperando. Eso me pasó con tu madre—Le contó encogiéndose de hombros—Le pedí salir de manera oficial, ya sabes, hincando la rodilla y todo eso, quien aceptó de manera inmediata, ambos lo estábamos esperando. Ahora sólo tenía un pequeño, y a la vez, gran problema. Su familia.—El niño se estremeció de inmediato, como si comprendiera a la perfección que significaba la familia de su madre en aquel momento de la historia.

—Como ya te dije, mi familia tenía una importancia en el mundo mágico, no muy grande, pero teníamos dinero y linaje. Además de que mi participación en el Ministerio no había caído en saco roto y me había dado renombre. Pero cuando me presenté en casa de los padres de tu madre, tus abuelos, pensé que nada de eso les importaría, yo seguía siendo un Gryffindor, aunque puede que con el tiempo se les hubiera olvidado.—El tono se aceleró, para el hombre, en aquellos momentos estaba en la puerta de la casa de sus suegros, y con el corazón en un puño y temblando de miedo—Los Black eran una de las familias, sino la más, influyentes del mundo mágico. Ganarte a los Black era ganar en muchos sentidos de la palabra. Ganarte a tus suegros Black era todo un reto puesto en modo difícil.

Cuando tu madre les contó a sus padres lo nuestro, cosa que no fue mucho más tarde que nuestro primer beso, inmediatamente me invitaron a cenar en su casa para conocerme. No podía negarme, por supuesto, nadie podía negarle nada a un Black. A parte de que supongo que ya veían mis intenciones respecto a su hija desde que comenzamos a quedar.—Llegados aquel momento, el hombre se vio obligado a hacer una pequeña aclaración a su hijo—Aunque parezca que en aquel tiempo éramos dos adolescentes, lo cierto es que teníamos más de treinta y cinco años. Al decirte que habíamos pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos, iba en toda la extensión de la palabra tiempo.

Como te imaginará—continuó con la historia—cuando me vi sentado en la mesa de los Black hablando sobre mi carrera política con tu abuelo, y sobre los planes de futuro que tenía para tu madre y para mí con tu abuela. Al terminar la velada salí de la casa por mi propio pie, escuchando como tus abuelos querían volver a verme, entonces supe que me los había ganado.—Le dedicó una mirada de complicidad a su hijo que río animado. Si bien no podía entender del todo la historia que le estaba contando, los tonos que utilizaba si que le llegaban y era como si comprendiera la historia.

—Pasaron un par de años, y nos acabamos casando. Luego nos fuimos a vivir juntos a esta casa que estás viendo. Y cuando creíamos que no podíamos ser más felices, tu madre se quedó embarazada de ti. Pensamos que el tener un niño iba a ser bastante improbable dado que ambos somos muy mayores, pero mírate. Aquí estás…—Alzó a su hijo antes de levantarse el mismo del sillón y dirigirse a la cuna—Y ahora te vas a ir a dormir, porque es muy tarde para que en un niño como tú esté despierto.—Le dejó en la cuna y le arropó.

El niño se limitó a removerse un poco en la cuna, aunque no hizo gesto de contradecir a su padre.

—¿Otra vez le estabas contando la historia de nuestra vida a James, Charlus?—Una voz femenina se escuchó desde la entrada de la habitación

El hombre, de nombre Charlus, se dio la vuelta para ver a su mujer apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué quieres, Dorea? No dejo de pensar que es mejor que cualquier cuento que se le pudiera contar al niño—Se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó por la cintura.

Desde luego, la historia de sus vidas era como un cuento de hadas, principio improbable, nudo complicado de resolver, pero el tiempo ponía cada cosa en su sitio y le daba un final feliz a aquellas historias que se lo merecían.


End file.
